


燎原

by Allie_6



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator Genisys (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie_6/pseuds/Allie_6
Summary: 2015/9 備份
Relationships: John Connor/Kyle Reese (Terminator), John Connor/Skynet (Terminator)
Kudos: 1





	燎原

**Author's Note:**

> 2015/9 備份

他鬆開手的瞬間，原來被箝制著的男人頓失憑依，向前跪落在地。

熔岩般的橘紅火星和漆黑如炭粉的細碎粒子在那俯臥著的男人身上交替流動著、從那些被碰觸過的地方開始，彷若蟲蛀，亦似腐朽，不迅速卻足夠駭人地，如漣漪般在軀體上侵蝕了開來。

那不是舒適愉悅的過程，SkyNet確信。他不曾親自體驗過奈米機械的轉化，但過去的那些數據與資料都清楚的記錄著。幾乎所有接受細胞粒子替換的人類都會因不堪負荷的痛苦而嘶吼或尖叫、橫衝直撞、甚至尋求自己身體能夠扒拉的地方、然後用盡力量去撕裂它們——直到他們精疲力竭而安靜消亡、或是因粒子轉化後訊息超載紊亂而不復理智。

他的本意絕對不是想把他們殺死，這點他能以身為凌駕人類們的智慧體名譽——誰在乎呢？雖然他也只是毫無誠意的發誓。

於他而言不過是個實驗。通向未來、進化與和平——如當初把他造出的人類所期盼的一樣。不幸的是目前為止似乎沒有人能做到越級的進化，或許人類就是像他自有了自我意識開始所推衍出的最初結論相同——應被剷除，因此實驗結果才如此不盡如他想。

偷襲成功的終結者低頭看著眼前的人類雙手攅得死緊，跪臥在地面短促地抽氣、渾身劇烈顫抖、無力言語卻仍怒瞪著自己，終於開口：「哦，別這樣，我是在救你。」

人類領袖的喉頭正在被機械粒子灼燒而無法發聲，但SkyNet能從開合的嘴約略判斷出對方是在說些詛咒的詞語。

「好吧，忿恨是好事，能讓人集中神智。」襲擊者的語氣裡包含著某種幸災樂禍，「反正你還能這麼做的時間也不多了。」

「你他媽……對我做……」喉嚨的部份粒子在John強迫的肌肉牽動下終於發出嘶啞破裂的字詞，難以辨識，不過SkyNet並不在意，他連推算都不用就知道那是個問句。

「轉化。完成後你會成為新型號終結者，擺脫脆弱的肉體，並且只聽從我的指令、遵從我的意志。」他歡快的給予答覆，內容卻近乎無情，然後不意外地看到對方滿溢憤恨的眼底閃爍的驚愕和悲哀。

機械的主宰等這天等太久了。  
過去的他總是想方設法，千方百計地想要殺死眼前這個阻礙自己的男人，卻每次、每次都以失敗告終。直到最後他才終於領悟到一件事——John Connor太過特殊；倘若真有命運，命運對他的眷顧就是「生存」本身，讓他總是歷經險峻卻仍得以存活——他是這場人類與機械的博弈裡能夠翻轉局面的鬼牌，而想贏這場仗除了毀去他還有個更好的方法，就是奪過這張牌、握在自己手上。  
能夠同自己長期抗戰的敵方領袖，與之聯手，他幾乎相信自己將戰無不勝。

SkyNet對這個念頭感到心悸般的愉悅，不過此刻人類救世主卻漸漸停止了掙扎，像是斷了線的人偶、亦如沒了電的機械。站立著的終結者皺起眉，感到類似人類的困擾情緒正在隨著電子脈衝擴散。能讓他有這種波動的始終都只有John Connor，從來都只有他，沒有其他人。但這樣下去John Connor會同其他實驗體一樣失敗，SkyNet確信；可能自己不該如此早告訴他實驗的最終目的，這似乎讓對方毅然自主捨棄了生存的意念。

這不是他想要的。  
但SkyNet並不慌。他知曉人類。他知曉他們意識的頑強，知曉他們在絕望中窺見一線希望會有多麼驚人——一如那些人類士兵們把他們的領袖視作救世主而群起反擊，讓他每每幾乎落敗——他知曉想要讓John Connor活下去需要什麼。

這些年來他們一直相互觀察，試圖熟悉自己宿敵的思維來沙盤演練出能夠拔得頭籌的最佳戰略。其間偶然或是必然，SkyNet探得了對方自己拒絕承認、卻始終掩藏不住的秘密。就在某次一如往昔的交峰裡，看著人類領袖從即將坍方的廢棄倉庫裡拼了命地把這些年一直跟在他身邊、已經受重傷的那個傢伙硬是拖出來時。  
SkyNet見過——或者說是資料庫內記錄過——太多人類的情緒，而當時救世主那透過攝像頭卻依然清晰的表情，毫無疑問就出賣了他自己。  
不過他倒是沒料到這個情報竟會在如今派上用場。

自詡為神的智慧體屈膝蹲下，伸手強迫抬起對方的臉，把那雙失焦的渙散雙瞳轉向已然空蕩的時空傳送儀，傾身在那意識幾乎散去的人類領袖耳邊低語，宛如伊甸園裡蛇信吐出的蠱惑：「Kyle Reese——你的父親，如果你能夠救他呢？」

他遞出了塗著劇毒的橄欖枝，並且從那雙微瞠且重新聚焦的灰綠色眼瞳知道對方確實接下了它。

好極了。

※

再一次醒過來時John感到時間好像過了有幾世紀之久。

他感到意識渾沌一片、似乎有什麼不太對，某種意念和腦子裡的其他聲音堆疊衝突而嘈雜不堪，但又無法確切辯識出是哪裡違和。他撐起身環顧四周，周圍七橫八豎都是人類反抗軍——他的同志們——的屍體。當然，他還記得，他是他們的領袖，他矢志要擊潰天網，他幾乎一生都在為此準備。就是為了——為了什麼？他為什麼必須和SkyNet為敵？

John隱約意識到自己的思考正被干預，只要方向錯了就會撞上一堵無形的牆，並且有什麼重要的意念正被代換抹消、又有什麼情感已被刨挖滅盡，但他只能為此困惑，卻怎麼也阻止不了腦子裡發生的轉變、和那此刻正逐漸淡去卻本不該消逝的違和感。  
快想，Connor ，快想！他對自己默誦，並催促著讓腦袋運轉起來，逼迫自己去思考。  
他知道自己是誰、也能夠清楚回憶過往，並沒有什麼空白的記憶片段、或是其他什麼特別的地方；更甚者，他連失去意識前撕心裂肺的疼痛和偷襲者的冷哼都還能憶起——一切似乎都不能夠再更正常。

「T-3000.」

但當陌生的稱呼從身後傳入他的鼓膜，他卻覺得這名字出奇地讓他感到熟悉，像是他本就應該被如此叫喚。

John仍低著頭執意再試圖思索些什麼，一雙腳卻突然走進了他的視野裡。來者用了一種過分親膩、緩慢而曖昧的方式，撫蹭上了他的臉頰。但神奇的是他並沒有為此感到任何厭惡，甚至隱隱地，某種聲音在腦內告訴他這是一種垂愛，如同聖經中上帝對世人的那般。

對方的手溫度很低，他在碰觸中暗想，並猶疑自己應該是要感到冷才是，不過，冷——什麼概念？

「T-3000，看著我。」

像是受到無形的控制般，他抬起頭，望向對方。

「...SkyNet.」

John聽見自己的聲音這樣喚道，他想自己應該不那麼確定眼前頂著這張臉的主人該是什麼名字、但此刻他卻又如此肯定，以至於看清對方後下意識就直接脫口而出。

「沒錯，親愛的。」

被喚作SkyNet的男人笑了，伸手把還坐在地上的初生終結者一把拉起，力道驚人。

「看看你原先的夥伴們，有什麼想法？」SkyNet環視四周受試失敗的人類屍體，輕慢地問，飄忽的尾音像是種調笑。

「適者生存。」John跟著掃視一圈後即答，聲缐平穩，除卻幾不可察的倨傲並沒有更多情緒。悔恨、痛苦、憐憫……那些被視作多餘的人類情感在粒子程序重組時已被刪減，SkyNet對驗收的成果感到滿意。

「正確。真可惜本來的你竟不能理解，不是嗎？」

「沒錯……」原先的人類領袖喃喃道，腦海內的思緒衝突正逐漸遠去。臣服機械的指令程序在轉化後的細胞粒子內相容運行，鏽蝕了最初寧死不屈的鋼鐵意志。

「好了，你可以去會一會你深愛著的父親了。」T-5000開口，接著說到，語帶玩味，「——噢、等等。」他單手箝起眼前那張臉，看入對方眼底。

奈米機械的粒子轉化是絕對的，而伴隨著那些粒子導入的思想程序也是。堅不可摧，無庸至疑，SkyNet絲毫不打算去懷疑這一切。  
所以接下來他做的事，不過就是出於某種一時興起的惡趣味罷了。長久的煙硝消磨的不只是人類方的意志，機械陣營中唯一能夠完全自主思考的他也是，持續的戰役已然太過乏味，而今樂子終於出現。

「你現在……」他傾身，親吻了對方毫無防備的唇。即便現今的John Connor軀殼已轉變為金屬粒子，腦內一些既存的思維被指令修改，但他的社交法則裡過去人類時期留存的那部份並不會有太大改變。John Connor仍舊知道這行為的原始意義，而這讓SkyNet禁不住地顫慄，因為興奮。「……應該是愛我更多一些了，對嗎？救世主？」


End file.
